Supernanny: ALIAS edition
by PicturesOfLily47
Summary: Nadia is out of line... can Jo Frost save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just an idea I got from watching ALIAS and Supernanny back to back. AU, no spiez. **

**Disclaimer: I ownz nothingz... Not Supernanny... not ALIAS... Jo Frost is a real person though, and she is like AMAZING with posessed kids. LAWL.**

* * *

><p>"Children," said Jack Bristow at the dinner table one night. "Your mother and I have an announcement."<p>

The rest of the family went entirely quiet. The eldest daughter, Sydney, set her fork down by her plate and asked, "What is it, Dad?"

Jack's wife, Laura, smiled and held her husband's hand. "We're going to have a guest coming for a week or so."

"Oh, jeez," Nadia, the middle child, burst out. "Please tell me it's not Arvin and Emily again."

"Nadia," said Jack, jumping to the defense of the good family friends.

"Sorry, but Jacquelyn is really annoying. I don't think I could deal with her for a whole week."

The youngest and only son, JD, finally spoke: "What's a 'nouncement?"

Laura laughed. "_**A**_nnouncement, honey. It means we have something to say."

"Then I'd better get around to saying it," said Jack. "You've never met her before, but you may know who she is."

"I'm confused. How is that possible?" said a confused Sydney.

"Because she's on TV."

Nadia's eyes got big. "Oh my _goodness!_" she said with a fake Southern accent. "Is it Hannie Montanie?"

Jack ignored her. "No," he said. "Actually, her name is Jo Frost."

Nadia groaned. "The _Supernanny?_"

"Yes," said Laura. "The Supernanny."

"What did you call her for?"

"Because you have some issues to work out, young lady," Jack said. "And you are influencing your little brother in your behavior and that is unnacceptable."

Nadia's eyes narrowed. "I wonder who I got it from, Jack?" she said disrespectfully.

Laura put her hands in her lap and spoke softly but severely: "Go to your room, Nadia."

Angrily, Nadia pushed away fom the table and flounced up the stairs to her room. The family went silent. Then Nadia was heard yelling from her bed: "Fine! I don't care! But I won't like it!"

There were a few more seconds of silence, which JD chose to break. "Will the Supernanny wear a cape?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay. Chapter Two. Here ya go(: **

* * *

><p>Rolling up in her English minivan, Jo Frost, better known as the Supernanny, opened her portable video player. A DVD labeled "Bristow Family" was inside.<p>

"Let's see what we have this week," she said, hitting 'play'.

A man with graying jet black hair sitting on a couch spoke first: "Hello, I'm Jack."

"And I'm Laura," said the woman next to him. "We're the Bristow family."

"We have three children," said Jack. "Sydney, who's fifteen – "

The DVD cut to a clip of a studious brunette doing homework at a desk. "She seems alright," said Jo.

"Nadia, nine – "

Again, a clip of a girl was shown; she was younger and tan with her father's hair and mother's eyes.

"And our son, Jonathan, who we call JD, is four."

Another child came on the screen. He was chubby and laughing as he zoomed a toy truck across the floor. Jo smiled.

The camera cut back to Jack and Laura. "Sydney is generally calm. She's really the one who keeps the peace in the house. Nadia, however…" said Laura, a crease forming between her eyes.

"She's a pistol," Jack finished. "Nadia will talk back to Sydney, Laura and I. Sometimes she will hit, kick, and bite if she doesn't get her way."

Clips of Nadia misbehaving and throwing fits were shown. "That's ridiculous!" said Jo. "She's nearly ten years old!"

"And JD… he picks up a lot of what Nadia lays down, so to speak." Jack looked stern, eyes frustrated and desperate for a change. "To make matters worse, Laura and I both have very demanding jobs."

"Sydney watches the kids after school for us, but we're afraid that it's too much," said Laura, voice thick with tears. "We don't want to give her too much to do; she has her own worries to think about and we respect that. But Jack and I don't know what else to do."

Jack spoke again, the last line of the video: "Supernanny, we need your help."

Jo shut the DVD player. "Mum and Dad, I'm on the way!"


End file.
